Séance de souvenirs fracassés
by Grudash
Summary: Harley effectue une séance de psy pour tenter d'aider son ami Pamela Isley de se remémorer de ses souvenirs d'avant Poison Ivy.


© Les personnages (hormis les Original Characters), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes à Gotham aujourd'hui. Soir d'orage, soir de tempête. Un temps où personne ne voulait vraiment sortir. Même pas Harley Quinn, qui restait sagement assise à jouer avec ses deux hyènes Bud et Lou, ainsi que ses deux chiens Lunny et Framboise. Une vraie animalerie. De son côté, Poison Ivy soignait tranquillement ses plantes, profitant de la pluie acide et de l'humidité qu'elle provoquait pour humidifié légèrement celles qui avaient soif. L'ancienne boutique, désormais repaire des deux Sirènes de Gotham, se nommait le Jardin d'Eden. Il était recouvert de verdure, de plantes étranges et colorés, certaines extrêmement toxiques, d'autres bénéfiques si on savaient correctement se servir de leurs atouts. Ivy connaissait toutes ses plantes. Elle était comme elles. Elle savait leur parler, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Un tel pouvoir était un fardeau, car l'humanité avait réduit les plantes au simple état d'objet écolo, et non pas d'être vivant.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait d'une _**Apetahia raiateensis**__,_ Ivy tenta de se remémorer son premier amour avec les plantes et la nature. Le destin l'avait chargé, il y a de cela des années, de devenir la protectrice des plantes, l'avatar de la véritable écologie. Mais cela n'était pas anodin. Elle avait, dans son ancienne vie, avant sa renaissance, embrassé la carrière d'une brillante botaniste. Elle avait obtenu avec brio son doctorat quand un accident l'avait transformé en plante rousse humaine. Elle avait très peu de souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Elle se demandait souvent à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa vie, celle de ses parents, et même sa propre personnalité lorsqu'elle était normale. Toutes ses années en tant que Poison Ivy lui avait fait oublié Pamela Isley. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques brides.

« Dis moi chérie, tu te souviens de ce que tu étais avant d'être Harley Quinn.

« Ouais, Doc Harleen Quinzel ! Répondit-elle en imitant un accent snob.

Évidemment, il fallait toujours que Harley prenne tout de travers. Ou alors elle le faisait exprès pour énerver Pamela ? C'était fort possible.

« Je parle de ta vie d'avant.

« Ouais. C'était nul et chiant. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour échapper à une vie de famille très bruyante. J'ai trop travaillé au lycée ou à l'université pour avoir des amies ou des copains. Et j'ai rencontré J-ex dès que j'ai commencé à travailler. Et toi tu te souviens de quoi ?

« Presque rien.

« Ah... et c'est pas triste ?

« Je ne sais pas.

Harley termina de brosser une de ses hyènes, que Ivy pensait reconnaître comme étant Bud, ou Lou, enfin peu importait véritablement, puis elle se dirigea vers Ivy. Elle la força à s'allonger par terre dans un tas de feuille recroquevillé pour faire un lit tandis qu'elle-même s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de Pamela. Elle avait un carnet et un stylo dans la main, dieu seul savait d'où elle avait pu les sortir. De loin, ça ressemblait fort à une séance de psy dirigé par une folle dingue aux cheveux bicolores en plein milieu d'une forêt amazonienne d'intérieur. Une scène assez loufoque, en somme. Que comptait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas tenter de la psychanalyser ? Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange que d'avoir pour psy quelqu'un de beaucoup plus taré que soit-même.

« Détend toi Rubis. Ferme les yeux... Tu verras, c'est simple et efficace. Tu vas commencer par essayer de te rappeler ton plus ancien souvenir. Et on avancera petit à petit dans le temps pour arriver jusqu'à la naissance de Poison Ivy.

« Tu es sûre que... ?

« Mais oui, fait moi confiance ! J'ai fait des études de psychiatrie tu sais ? Essaye déjà de te souvenir de n'importe quoi. De brides, de souvenirs, même de rêves !

« Je vais essayer...

Pamela ferma doucement les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête, tenta d'aller chercher l'un de ses plus profonds souvenirs. Elle réussit à trouver une image, celle d'un grand établissement de Gotham. Elle se souvint également d'un son, très particulier. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle voyait à sa psy de fortune...

* * *

La sonnerie retentait. C'était sa première journée en premier cycle secondaire, le collège. Pam venait d'avoir onze an, le 18 mai dernier. Elle s'était inscrite à un tout nouveau collège flambant neuf, le collège Hamilton Hill. C'était une journée qui avait été très intimidante. Elle était une jeune fille rousse très timide. Certaines filles s'était déjà moquée d'elle à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Elle les détestaient déjà. Mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle avait tellement attendu cette journée, depuis si longtemps ! Enfin elle devenait une grande fille. Elle adorait déjà certains cours, comme le cours de science et notamment de biologie. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux dans le laboratoire, et le professeur avait demandé des volontaires pour s'occuper d'eux et obtenir ainsi une note bonus à la fin de l'année. Elle adorait les animaux. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir ! S'occuper d'un animal, c'était montrer qu'elle était indépendante !

Mais pour pouvoir être volontaire, elle avait besoin de l'accord de ses parents. Sa mère était malade, très souvent, et elle était actuellement à l'hôpital. Enfin, elle y retournait très souvent, et quand elle rentrait à la maison, Pamela ne la voyait pas souvent car elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre et rester allongé à dormir toute la journée. Il lui restait cependant son père, qui travaillait très dur à l'usine qui venait d'ouvrir dans le coin, Ace Chemicals, en tant qu'agent de nettoyage. Il respirait beaucoup de produits toxiques dangereux, mais il gagnait assez d'argent pour faire vivre sa fille et payer l'hôpital de sa femme. Il avait ordonné à Pamela de bien travailler à l'école et d'obtenir une bourse, car il ne pouvait pas payer l'hôpital et l'université. Jusqu'ici, Pamela avait toujours été une bonne élève. Il n'y avait pas de véritable raison que cela change. Elle aimait beaucoup travailler, travailler très dur.

Elle rentrait enfin, sortant du fameux bus jaune scolaire. Elle fit ses devoirs rapidement, sans trop de difficulté, elle n'avait pas grand chose de toute façon, vu que c'était la rentrée des classes. La journée avait surtout servi à faire les présentations avec les professeurs, et seul le prof de math leur avait donné quelques choses à faire. Elle commença ensuite à préparer le repas, pour elle et son père, car pour une soirée de plus ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les soins pour sa mère coûtaient vraiment cher et il travaillait sans relâche jusqu'à très tard pour obtenir plus d'argent. Pamela avait pris l'habitude malgré son jeune âge de préparer des repas de temps en temps. Une nouvelle preuve qu'elle savait bien se débrouiller, non ? Elle espérait vraiment que son père lui laisserait s'occuper d'un des animaux du laboratoire de biologie.

Son père arrivait enfin. Il semblait lessiver et affamer. Il dévora le plat rapide préparé par sa fille, puis commença à le questionner sur la journée de sa fille, se souvenant évidemment que c'était la rentrée scolaire au collège. Pamela lui parla des cours, des filles qui se moquaient, et évoqua enfin la biologie.

« ...Et donc la prof veut que l'on s'occupe des animaux.

« Tu n'en prendras pas, c'est compris ? Répliqua sèchement son père.

Pamela resta un instant bouche bée. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé qu'il avait déjà refusé. La colère et la tristesse lui montait à la tête, l'impuissance d'agir face à l'autorité de son père. Mais elle tenta cependant de l'en persuadé, ou au moins de savoir pourquoi son père refusait qu'elle s'occupe d'un animal de la classe de biologie, surtout si c'était pour obtenir une bonne note. Celui-ci répondit avec autorité.

« J'ai demandé à travailler plus tard au boulot. J'ai besoin de plus d'argent, tu sais bien que les soins de ta mère nous coûte chers. Toi tu seras en cours, ta mère à l'hôpital. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de t'occuper de l'animal à moins d'empiéter sur tes temps de devoir, et tu sais que tu dois travailler dur dès aujourd'hui pour obtenir ta bourse.

« Mais...

« Pas de mais.

« C'est injuste ! Tu sais bien que je serais totalement capable de m'occuper d'un animal !

Son père se leva brutalement, et se retira. Pamela ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitté la table avant d'avoir fini le repas. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le pot du vieux géranium de sa mère dans les mains. Sa mère adorait s'occuper des plantes dans la maison, son père n'avait pas le temps et beaucoup d'entre elles avaient finis par être jeter à la poubelle. Il ne restait plus que ce géranium, qui était en véritable piteux état. Il avait entre autre les racines qui commençaient à pourrir, et des mouches blanches qui s'attaquaient aux feuilles. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à tirer de cette vieille plante. Mais pourquoi donc son père l'a ramené à table, en pleine conversation sur les animaux.

« Voilà Pam'. Tu m'affirmes que tu es capable de t'occuper d'un animal. Si tu y tiens à cœur, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais avant, je te propose déjà de t'occuper de cette plante, c'est la dernière qu'il nous reste. Soigne là, prends en soin. Et tu auras déjà une très légère idée de ce que c'est de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

« Mais papa... c'est pas un animal ça, c'est presque un objet... c'est complètement différent et moins amusant !

« C'est ma condition, et c'est sans appel.

Pamela ne rajouta rien. S'il fallait s'occuper d'une misérable plante quelques semaines pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne serait pas très compliqué. Elle accepta les conditions de son père et lui promit qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Elle monta alors le géranium dans sa chambre, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien en faire pour la soigner. Elle ne devait absolument pas échoué si elle voulait obtenir un animal pour l'année scolaire en cours, et ainsi obtenir une note bonus à la fin du trimestre.

* * *

« Toi, tu as dit que le géranium était presque un objet ? S'étonna Harley.

Elle pouffa de rire à s'en briser les côtes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa Rubis. Elle qui affirmait aujourd'hui si souvent que les plantes étaient des êtres vivants supérieurs et qu'il fallait absolument les préservés, même si pour ça il fallait massacrer l'humanité tout entière. Pamela, elle, prit la mouche. Elle réussissait à se livrer, à des souvenirs dont elle n'avait même pas pris conscience jusqu'ici. Elle devait avouer que la thérapie du docteur Quinzel faisait son effet. Et en effet, elle ne s'attendait pas à se souvenir qu'un jour, elle ne voulait pas s'occuper d'une plante.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le fait que mon psy se moque de mes souvenirs soient bon pour la thérapie, répliqua sèchement Pamela. Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, j'étais gamine et j'étais loin d'être la femme que je suis devenue plus tard.

« En effet, en effet, excuse moi Pam, répondit-elle en tentant de stopper son fou rire, et en reprenant son souffle. Vas-y, vas-y. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après cela, tu as réussi à soigner ton géranium?

« Oui. Le lendemain, j'allais voir le prof de biologie pour obtenir des renseignements sur la façon dont je pouvais m'en occuper.

* * *

La jeune Pamela attendait impatiemment la fin du cours de biologie pour demander au professeur s'il connaissait des façons pour soigner son géranium. Elle avait pris des photographies et noter quelques descriptions pour qu'il voit ça de ses propres yeux. Avec l'aide d'un professeur, cela devrait être rapide à soigner, et elle pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait, avant que tous les autres élèves ne récupèrent les animaux du laboratoire. Une fois la sonnerie qui avait retenti, et ses camarades qui avaient déjà quitté précipitamment la salle de classe pour rejoindre la cantine pour le déjeuner, Pamela s'attarda et attendit patiemment que le professeur eut finit de ranger ses affaires et qu'il remarque sa présence. Sa timidité faisait qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de le déranger outre mesure. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait une élève qui l'attendait, il lui demanda si elle avait une question à propos du cours.

« Non monsieur, c'est mon père. Il voudrait que je soigne une plante, un vieux géranium de ma mère, mais je n'y connais strictement rien et je me demandais si vous voudriez m'aider...

« Je vois. Si tu veux, j'en parlerais au professeur Maize. C'est un expert en botanique, il a fait des études de botaniste avant de devenir professeur de biologie. Il pourra sûrement t'aider mieux que moi et t'en apprendre beaucoup sur les plantes.

« Oui... merci professeur. Vous savez ou je pourrais le trouver ?

« Dans la serre, après les cours habituellement. Elle se situe un peu à l'extérieur de la partie lycée de Hamilton Hill. Tu as sans doute dû la remarquer.

« Oui oui. Merci monsieur.

Pamela dû ainsi attendre la fin des autres cours pour rejoindre la serre botanique. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt rare les lycées en ville qui possédaient des serres. Mais le lycée Hamilton Hill a été fondé en mémoire d'un ancien maire de la ville, qui avait beaucoup fait pour l'écologie et notamment la mise en place du Robinson Park de Midtown. Il était donc normal de retrouver une serre dans un collège-lycée portant son nom. Elle entra dans la serre et chercha attentivement le professeur Maize. Elle le trouva en train de s'occuper de diverses plantes, que Pamela ne connaissait pas. Elle trouva cependant le lieu intéressant et assez fascinant. Elle était née dans une ville avec une absence quasi-totale de verdure, et c'était assez étonnant de visiter ce genre de lieu. Elle interpella timidement le professeur, qui se releva et observa la jeune fille. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de voir des collégienne dans la serre du lycée.

« Qu'y a-t-il jeune fille ? Demanda Maize.

« Euh, voilà. Mon père m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un géranium malade et... je...

« Tu ne sais pas comment le soigner ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Pamela Isley.

Pamela lui donna les informations qu'elle possédait sur son géranium. Le professeur Maize quant à lui, lui confia ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les façons différentes de soigner sa plante. Il lui conseilla également un bouquin de la bibliothèque qui pourrait lui servir. Il lui demanda cependant de lui ramener le géranium dans la semaine si elle ne possédait pas les produits nécessaire à l'entretiens, et il en profiterait ainsi pour lui montrer les gestes les plus efficaces à effectuer. Il semblait assez content qu'une jeune fille de son âge s'intéresse aux plantes et à la botanique. Il était bien sûr loin de se douter qu'à la base, elle faisait ça juste pour avoir l'autorisation de s'occuper d'un animal plus tard. Mais la jeune fille ne jugea pas bon de l'en prévenir, le professeur étant beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider la jeune collégienne.

Au retour, elle récupéra donc le dit bouquin à la bibliothèque, « Les milles et une façon de s'occuper des géraniums », et en rentrant à la maison elle s'attaqua à celui-ci. Son père était toujours au travail quand elle commença le livre et elle fut tellement absorbé par celui-ci qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas rentrer, ni même râlé car la cuisine n'était pas prête. Elle avait finit le bouquin le soir même et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il était déjà deux heures du matin. Elle observa quelques instants son géranium malade et se demanda quelques instants si cet être vivant n'était finalement pas si inintéressant qu'elle l'avait cru au départ. Bien au contraire. Elle commençait à se découvrir, comme sa mère avant elle, une véritable passion pour les plantes. Elle était désormais avide de savoir et irait sans doute commander d'autre bouquins de botanique et de jardinage d'intérieur.

Avec l'aide du professeur Maize, qu'elle voyait quasiment tout les soirs avec son géranium, elle avait finit par le soigner en quelques semaines à peine. Presque un record pour le genre de maladie qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Ils utilisaient des produits entièrement bio, pas de produits chimiques qui risquaient de faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien à la plante. En récompense de son bon travail effectué, non seulement Maize avait obtenu de son collègue qu'elle obtienne la note maximale ce trimestre-ci en biologie, mais elle n'obtint pas un animal hautement espérer au départ mais une nouvelle plante : un Chlorophytum. Une plante très efficace en ville pour absorber les produits toxiques dans l'air et ainsi purifier une salle dans la maison. Et elle continua ainsi toutes l'année à s'occuper de diverses plantes et d'obtenir d'excellente note en biologie, grâce en grande partie au soutiens de Maize.

* * *

« Et c'est comme ça que tu as commencé à t'intéresser aux plantes ? Demanda Harley à son amie, devenu quelques instants sa patiente.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai l'impression de m'en souvenir, en effet. Je m'y suis toujours beaucoup intéressée, plus qu'aux êtres humains, même lorsque je faisais encore partie de votre race...

« Tu es encore humaine tu sais, juste méta.

« Ce n'est plus l'impression que j'ai.

Pamela fixait le plafond, le regard nostalgique. Elle avait beaucoup perdu de son humanité en devenant... ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'étais pas une plante pour autant. Qu'était-elle en réalité ? Une dame nature ? Elle était la seule dans ce cas elle, c'était certain. Elle n'avait finalement personne d'autre de semblable dans la vie, et n'avait hormis ses plantes adorés que Harley comme compagnie. Elle ne savait pas si cela lui était suffisant au final. Sa lutte écologique sans fin contre l'humanité lui coûtait beaucoup en ressource et en sentiments humains. Ses nombreux combats contre Batman avait renforcé sa volonté de devenir une criminelle, et de protéger les plantes coûte que coûte. Mais cela faisait disparaître Pamela Isley, peu à peu. Elle ne savait même pas si elle vieillissait de la même façon que les êtres humains normaux, ni si son état biologique était en train de doucement la tuer. Si elle était victime d'une maladie qu'elle seule pouvait contracter, quelqu'un pourrait-il lui venir en aide ?

« Je dois avouer que ta thérapie est efficace chérie.

« Doc Quinzel, corrigea Harley.

« Quinzel ?

« Harley Quinn ce n'est que mon nom de scène. Et respectons la tradition, appelle moi Doc Quinzel sinon ça risque de plus marcher plus. Ton esprit doit dissocier la Harley Quinn habituelle avec le Docteur Harleen Quinzel.

« C'est n'est pas ce que fait le tiens, d'esprit ?

« Si pourquoi ?

« Pour rien, ironisa la rouquine.

« On va maintenant essayer d'avancer dans le temps dans les souvenirs.

« Je vais essayer...

* * *

_Ceci est uniquement MA version des origines de Poison Ivy aka Pamela Lilian Isley. Je n'ai aucune idée des véritables origines remontant jusqu'à son enfance, c'est donc un parti prix personnel. D'autres chapitres sont évidemment prévus pour d'autres histoires, certaines violentes, de la vie de Pamela. J'espère que cette version vous plaira._


End file.
